


Три доктора

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1895 году Джон Уотсон по просьбе Шерлока Холмса повёз того в Вену к доктору Фрейду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три доктора

― Значит, герр Холмс приехал с вами в Вену добровольно, доктор Уотсон? 

Знаменитый психиатр говорил на английском хорошо, но с заметным акцентом. С сигары Фрейда упал последний столбик пепла, и он тут же закурил новую. 

«Такое неумеренное употребление сигар до добра не доведёт», ― машинально подумал Уотсон и кивнул в ответ на вопрос.

― У меня сложилось впечатление, что Холмс хочет доказать мне что-то. 

― По вашим словам, кошмарные сны начались у него по возвращении в Лондон после трёх лет отсутствия? По ночам он зовёт доктора, но это не вы? 

― Нет, это не я. Абсолютно точно. И ещё некоторые звуки его… нет, не пугают, но вводят в странное возбуждение. Однажды мы шли по улице, и из подворотни раздался металлический скрежет. Холмс бросился в ту сторону так внезапно, что чуть не угодил под кэб. Когда я нагнал его, он стоял, смотрел на уличного точильщика, и у него было такое выражение лица… никогда раньше подобного не видел. Глубокое разочарование и, мне показалось, стыд, словно он проявил малодушие. 

― Простите, доктор Уотсон, но я вынужден задать этот вопрос… В ваших рассказах я неоднократно встречал упоминание, что герр Холмс употребляет кокаин.

― Употреблял, герр доктор. Я могу сказать вам с абсолютной ответственностью ― он покончил со своей опасной привычкой. 

Фрейд задумчиво погладил бороду.

― Но вы понимаете, при таком стаже, какой был у герра Холмса, он бы не справился со своей зависимостью в одиночку. Этот доктор, которого он упоминает, всё больше интересует меня. Очень любопытно, ― промолвил он. 

Уотсон невольно покосился в сторону двери. Холмс остался ждать в гостиной, время шло. 

― Разумеется, доктор, ― произнёс Фрейд, отвечая на немой вопрос, ― пора побеседовать с вашим другом. Позовите его.

Холмс вошёл в кабинет решительным шагом. Он был собран и, на первый взгляд, спокоен. Только много лет знавший его Уотсон мог определить, что знаменитый детектив нервничал. Фрейд усадил Холмса в кресло и уже собирался задать вопрос, когда тот заговорил первым:

― Хочу сразу прояснить ситуацию, герр Фрейд. Я приехал сюда с единственной целью: чтобы вы подвергли меня гипнозу и расспросили, что произошло со мной в те три года, когда я считался погибшим. Под гипнозом люди говорят правду, вы очень опытный специалист, и сможете убедиться, что ваши манипуляции достигли цели. Мне важно, чтобы мой друг услышал всю историю и понял, что я не лгун и не сумасшедший. 

― Или же вы были подвергнуты гипнозу, герр Холмс, ― заметил Фрейд, ― и какие-то воспоминания вам внушили. Хотя, конечно, большой промежуток времени, да ещё с подробностями… это не под силу, пожалуй, никому. Что ж… Я прошу вас лечь на кушетку. 

Холмс с такой охотой выполнил распоряжение Фрейда, что Уотсону стало немного не по себе. Что же случилось в загадочные три года, где Холмс находился на самом деле? Уотсон поверил в историю про Тибет, про Персию… выходит, всё это выдумки? 

Повинуясь жесту Фрейда, Уотсон переставил стул поближе к кушетке, но сел за изголовьем ― так, чтобы Холмс его не видел. Психиатр же устроился напротив пациента и вынул из кармана часы на золотой цепочке. 

― Смотрите на них внимательно, герр Холмс…

Было ли желание великого детектива рассказать правду так велико, или он оказался легко подвержен гипнозу, но погрузить его в сон не составило особого труда. 

— Вы меня слышите? — спросил Фрейд.

— Да… я вас слышу… — Холмс говорил с некоторыми паузами, но внятно.

— Давайте вернёмся в прошлое, в день, когда вы с доктором Уотсоном пошли к Рейхенбахскому водопаду. Я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили всё, увидели себя на том же месте…

— Я… вижу… Уотсон… его вызвали запиской… конечно, я сразу понял, что это ловушка… 

Поначалу рассказ ничем не отличался от уже слышанного Уотсоном — пусть не в тех же выражениях, но с теми же подробностями. 

— Мы сцепились на краю пропасти,― бормотал Холмс. ― У меня не было сомнений в победе над профессором — он же не спортсмен, не борец… Но почва оказалась скользкой, моя нога не удержалась на краю, и я начал падать, увлекая Мориарти за собой. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что упали вниз, герр Холмс? 

— Да, мы упали вместе… 

Уотсон и Фрейд переглянулись. Совершенно невозможно было выжить в той ужасной бездне — тело неизбежно бы ударилось несколько раз о скалы, прежде чем достигло воды внизу. 

— И что же было дальше? 

— Мы с Мориарти разжали в полёте руки… я тяжелее и падал быстрее, хотя мне казалось, что время тянется чудовищно медленно. Я даже успел заметить, как тело профессора ударилось о каменный уступ и отскочило от него. Но тут рядом со мной в воздухе появилась большая синяя тень и поглотила меня…

— Тень? — переспросил Фрейд.

— Потом я узнал, что это было… Телефонная будка для вызова полиции. Сейчас таких ещё нет — они появятся позже, в следующем столетии. — На лице Холмса вдруг появилась лёгкая улыбка, словно он рассказывал об очень приятных вещах. 

— Летающая будка?

— Но поначалу я этого не понял, потому что упал на пол из неизвестного металлического сплава. Ко мне подбежала молоденькая девушка — блондинка с большими глазами и удивительной улыбкой. Правда, в тот момент она выглядела напуганной. Она помогла мне сесть, беспокойно заглядывала мне в лицо и звала доктора.

Фрейд насторожился, словно гончая. 

— И доктор пришёл?

— Ах… Доктор всегда приходит вовремя. 

Уотсону стало не по себе при взгляде на лицо старого друга — слишком уж экстатическое выражение на нём застыло, словно Холмс, как в прежние годы, сделал себе укол кокаина. 

— Как выглядит доктор? — спросил Фрейд.

— Он выглядит как мужчина около сорока лет, с тёмными короткими волосами. Обычно он одет в куртку из чёрной кожи, брюки и грубые ботинки — пожалуй, даже сапоги… Он только меняет… наверное, стоит сказать — свитера. То зелёный наденет, то красноватый… — Холмс усмехнулся. — Носами мы могли бы соперничать с ним. 

— И как его зовут?

— Доктор. 

— Кто? Просто доктор?

— Просто доктор. Он хочет, чтобы его так называли. А юную мисс зовут Роза Тайлер. Она его спутница в путешествиях. Мне всегда казалось, что они влюблены друг в друга.

— Вы хотите сказать, герр Холмс, что провели эти три года с доктором?

— Три… или больше… время очень относительно. Я не знаю, сколько времени я провёл на ТАРДИС…

— Что такое «Тардис»?

— Это будка. Так Доктор её зовёт… свой корабль. ТАРДИС перемещается в любую точку Вселенной, в любую эпоху. 

Уотсон нервно заёрзал на стуле. Он уже жалел, что привёз Холмса в Вену. Господи, да после таких рассказов — прямая дорога в Бедлам.

— Вы были на Тибете, герр Холмс? — спросил Фрейд.

— Да, был. Мы ненадолго побывали в Лхасе, Доктору было интересно познакомиться с Далай-ламой. Он также пытался спасти генерала Гордона в Персии, но, увы, безуспешно. К сожалению, как объяснил он мне, не все события можно изменить. Очень и очень немногие. Например, мою жизнь можно было спасти — как он сказал, это оказало положительное воздействие на пространственно-временные потоки.

Уотсон достал носовой платок и утёр вспотевший лоб. Что ж, Тибет, Далай-лама… он уже слышал всё это, только без странных таких подробностей. 

— А кто же он такой, этот доктор? — мягко спросил Фрейд. — Получается, он всемогущ? 

— Он Повелитель времени… Он не человек, хотя внешне похож. Вот мисс Тайлер — человек, но из будущего. Доктор вообще неравнодушен к нашей планете и нашей расе. Он оберегает Землю. 

Фрейд вновь погладил бороду.

— Хорошо, герр Холмс… Сейчас вы заснёте и проснётесь, когда я хлопну в ладони второй раз. Вы будете помнить и о докторе, и о фройляйн Тайлер. Обо всём, что вы рассказали. Вы поняли меня? 

— Да… я понял вас. 

После хлопка детектив заснул. 

— Что же это такое? — пробормотал потрясённый Уотсон.

— Давайте отойдём в сторону, — предложил шёпотом Фрейд. 

Потом, подумав, он вывел коллегу из кабинета. 

— Не знаю, что и сказать… — признался психиатр. — Но чувствую: продолжи я расспросы, герр Холмс ни разу не сбился бы и поведал нам ещё много фантастических историй… А вы обратили внимание, на кого похож этот таинственный доктор?

— Определённо, в нём есть что-то от божества, — задумчиво произнёс Уотсон. 

— Я бы посмотрел на этого доктора. Вполне вероятно, что его следует разыскивать в какой-нибудь частной психиатрической клинике в Швейцарии. Очевидно, некий врач помог герру Холмсу. Я думаю, ваш друг получил тяжёлые травмы при падении в водопад, но чудом выжил. Возможно, он частично потерял память… право, тут я в совершенном тупике. Однако, несмотря на свои странные воспоминания, в которые ваш друг верит, я бы сказал, что он в порядке. Он покончил с кокаином, он вернулся к работе… 

— Герр Фрейд, вы верите в то, что говорите? В порядке? 

— Такие травмы бесследно не исчезают, коллега. Но что вы предлагаете? Я не рискну вторгаться в его сознание, пытаться избавить его от представления… по сути, о боге. Возможно, со временем это пройдёт — чем больше герр Холмс будет погружаться в обыденную жизнь, работать, тем меньше времени у него останется для мыслей о… синей будке. — Фрейд усмехнулся. — Подумать только… Синяя будка! Какой интересный символ. Огромное искушение я испытываю — не стану скрывать. Какой материал! Внутри она больше, чем снаружи!

***

— Уотсон, погодите! — Холмс нагнал доктора уже у соседнего дома по улице Берггассе. — Куда вы так спешите?

Спешка Уотсона больше напоминала бегство. 

— Друг мой… — Холмс осторожно тронул его за рукав, — вы что, боитесь меня?

— Мне… мне не по себе, Холмс. 

— Понимаю. Давайте найдём уединённое место и поговорим. 

Хотя доктор не видел особого смысла в разговорах, он всё же согласился. Они взяли извозчика и поехали в Аугартен. Поплутав по аллеям, сели на скамью в нерегулярной тенистой части парка. Оба молчали, не решаясь начать разговор, пока, наконец, Уотсон не выдержал.

— Господи, что с вами сделали, Холмс? — воскликнул он горестно.

— Начать с того, дорогой друг, что мне дважды спасли жизнь. 

— Фрейда очень интересовало, как вы избавились от зависимости…

— Ещё бы его не интересовало! Фрейд сам заядлый кокаинист. Пытается бороться с привычкой, но пока безуспешно. У него вот тут, — Холмс указал на место у самой носовой перегородки, — еле заметное пятнышко засохшей крови. Он страдает носовыми кровотечениями. Видимо, вследствие частых головных болей. По себе знаю этот симптом. 

— Он считает, что вы лежали в какой-то швейцарской клинике. 

Холмс рассмеялся. 

— Вам смешно… — проворчал Уотсон, — а я не знаю, что и думать. 

— Я рассказал правду.

— Но этого не может быть!

— Когда-то я бы тоже не поверил. Но Доктор существует, и ТАРДИС тоже. И Вселенная огромна и прекрасна, мой друг. Я видел множество изумительных вещей, — сказал Холмс, и, помрачнев, добавил: — И много ужасных вещей.

— Ужасных? — насторожившись, переспросил Уотсон.

— Я видел будущее. В следующем столетии мир ждёт две страшных войны. Миллионы жертв. 

— А с кем?

— Обе войны будут с Германией и её союзниками. Доктор Фрейд, например, вынужден будет бежать в Лондон, потому что евреев станут убивать только за то, что они евреи.

— Это какое-то безумие, ― пробормотал доктор.

Холмс кивнул.

— Да, но человечество выживет. Многое изменится, люди полетят к звёздам. 

«Господи, избавив Холмса от пристрастия к кокаину, не подсадил ли его таинственный врач на другой наркотик, вызывающий галлюцинации?» — подумал Уотсон. Но он видел, что другу просто не терпится поделиться воспоминаниями, и решил: пусть — вдруг это принесёт какое-то облегчение?

Холмс говорил долго. Он рассказывал о других планетах, о странных существах, которые их населяют, о прошлом и будущем, о таинственных событиях, которым историки не могли найти объяснение; он рассказывал о строительстве пирамид, о Великой Армаде, о королеве Бесс, о Цезаре и Наполеоне. Такой набор имён всё больше напоминал Уотсону об обитателях сумасшедшего дома. 

— Я видел далеков, — промолвил Холмс, почему-то понизив голос.

― А кто это? 

Холмс пустился в долгие объяснения и даже нарисовал тростью на дорожке нечто, напоминающее солонку с пупырышками и трубками.   
Уотсон уже сожалел о приезде в Вену. Фрейд настырен, он ещё будет настаивать, пожалуй, на продолжении сеансов. Забыв о деликатности, захочет покопаться у Холмса в мозгах. Нет, Уотсон готов был слушать рассказы о будке, о Докторе и Розе — лишь бы Холмс оставался внешне здоровым, не терял интереса к жизни… 

Горестные размышления доктора внезапно прервал странный звук, доносящийся из-за деревьев. Холмс, услышав его, схватил друга за руку и прошептал: 

— Это он…

Резко вскочил со скамьи и силой потащил доктора за собой.

— Давайте только посмотрим, не будем им мешать… 

— Холмс!

— Тсс! 

Они продирались сквозь кусты, пока не увидели маленькую подстриженную лужайку, посреди которой стояла… синяя будка. Уотсон крепко зажмурился и даже ущипнул себя. Но когда он открыл глаза, будка оставалась на прежнем месте. Более того: двери её раскрылись, и на лужайку вышла девушка, одетая вполне по моде. Правда, она всё время поводила плечами, пыталась поправить платье и морщилась. 

— Доктор, а нельзя было обойтись без корсета? — крикнула она куда-то внутрь будки. 

Наружу вышел мужчина, полностью совпадающий с описанием Холмса — вплоть до одежды: странной и нелепой. 

— Роза, тебе очень идёт! — он весело подмигнул спутнице. — А по Вене 1895 года девушки в джинсах не ходят. 

Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он жмурился от солнца, улыбался и даже приплясывал от нетерпения. 

— Зачем мы вообще здесь? Не к Фрейду же ты меня потащишь?

Мужчина расхохотался.

— Нет, я покажу тебе кое-что интереснее, познакомлю с необычным художником. Мы вообще-то слегка промахнулись: до открытия Сецессиона ещё два года. Но раз уж мы здесь, давай возьмём с собой двух друзей. Вон они, за кустами стоят.

Девушка обернулась, по-простецки взвизгнула и, подобрав юбки, бросилась к Холмсу.

— Шерлок! — Она с разбега повисла у сыщика на шее, и тот совершенно не возражал против такого неприличного поведения. 

— Здравствуйте, дорогая! Позвольте представить вам моего друга.

«Очаровательная лягушечка», как доктор уже окрестил про себя девушку, наконец-то перестала висеть у Холмса на шее и повернулась к нему.

— Вы Джон Уотсон, да? ― Она радостно улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках, и протянула руку. ― А я Роза Тайлер.

Доктор машинально ответил на рукопожатие, а потом вдруг побагровел от гнева. 

— Холмс, это совершенно… это вопиюще бессовестно с вашей стороны! — воскликнул он. — Я привык к вашим нелепым розыгрышам, но этот переходит уже всякие границы! ― И он ринулся на поляну — прямо к будке. — Наняли каких-то второсортных актёров! Да так я вам и поверил! Повелитель времени?! — злобно рассмеявшись, Уотсон ткнул пальцем в грудь мужчину в куртке. — Женщина из будущего?! А эта фанерная будка летает к звёздам?! 

Он пнул дверку ногой и вбежал внутрь. 

— О, господи… — Холмс кинулся к ТАРДИС, Роза — за ним. 

И вовремя. Из глубин будки раздался вопль ужаса. 

— Поторопимся, пожалуй, — рассмеялся Доктор, — пока моего почтенного тёзку не хватил удар. 

Они немного замешкались, пока Холмс галантно пропускал Розу вперёд, но вот двери будки закрылись…

***

Проходящую по аллее публику уже второй раз за день неприятно поразило странное скрежетание, доносящееся из-за деревьев. Но никто из приличных господ, разумеется, не пошёл посмотреть, что там. Звук вскоре затих, где-то в глубине парка оркестр заиграл Штрауса, и больше ничто не нарушало прелестной атмосферы венского лета.


End file.
